Demain
by Shamandalie
Summary: Ils avaient fait une connerie. Ils avaient fait une grave connerie même. Et monsieur ¤je'suis'le'roi'des'missions'je'passe'ma'vie'à'ça'je'connais'tout'là'dessus'on'peut'pas'm’avoir'¤ s’était fait avoir pour une fois. Résultat, Duo avait tenté de rattraper


Série : Gundam Wing, je m'en lasse pas encore !

/Duo/ Quand ce miracle aura-t-il lieu mon dieu ?

Auteur : Toujours moi ! Shamandalie ici pasqu'il voulait pas Ookami ni dagga, j'vous jure !

/Heero/ Mission : détruire auteur sadique psychopathe schizophrène potentiellement dangereuse.

/Duo/ Hee-chan, c'est pas « potentiellement », elle est déjà dangereuse.

J'ai une histoire en tête où deux jeunes ados qui s'aiment se retrouvent dans plein d'emmerdes, de tortures, de viols, et compagnie, les rôles vous tentent ?

/Silence intense/

Bien ce qu'il me semblait !

Genre : OS, sans doute OOC mais vu ce qui se passe on peut me pardonner je pense.

/Duo/ NON ! Toujours moi qui en prends plein la figure ! Je proteste !

C'est pas grave, t'as toujours une belle figure ! Ensuite heu… songfic. La chanson est de Johnny Hallyday et c'est « Marie ». Sauf que pour mon histoire j'ai remplacé « Marie » par « Heero ». Sinon c'est pareil !

/Duo/ Et si je connaissais Marie hein ?

Tu veux en parler dans mon bureau en privé ?

/Duo/ … joker.

/Quatre/ Angst.

Sûr ?

/Quatre/ Angst.

J'sais pas…

/Quatre/ ANGST ! Regarde dans quel état est Duo !

/Duo/ Ouais enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient !

Bon ok ok de l'angst donc. Un peu.

/Quatre et Duo/ BEAUCOUP !

D'accord, d'accord. 

Disclaimers : Hélas, les pilotes sont pas à moi, mais je désespère pas encore de les avoir, j'ai un plan !

/Les G-boys/ OMG…

Petit blabla : Voilà donc un « petit » OS avant ma coupure du net chez ma mère ! Je pense pouvoir espérer avoir fini quelques histoires d'ici le 30 juillet pour les mettre sur le net. Remarque si je me dis encore que ça va être une histoire « petite » et que ça fait comme pour ce OS…

Enfin voilà ! Donc prochaines « mises à jour » pas avant le 30 juillet, jour où je vais chez mon père et donc retrouve un accès au net pour deux/trois semaines !

Ah et si vous avez aimé ou pas, vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews, ça motive toujours !

* * *

- Heero on doit y retourner ! On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas, on doit… on doit… 

Quatre serait tombé par terre tête la première si Trowa ne l'avait pas rattrapé par les épaules. Le pilote blond ferma les yeux en portant une main à front. Il l'en retira, du sang poisseux sur les doigts.

- On doit… il faut… murmura-t-il.  
- Calme-toi Quatre, fit Trowa en le maintenant debout. Tu ne dois pas t'agiter autant.  
- Peu importe, il faut y retourner… on doit… sinon…

Quatre murmura encore quelques mots inaudibles avant de finalement se taire, vaincu par l'inconscience qui s'installait en lui. Trowa le renversa en arrière tout en passant un bras sous ses genoux et alla le porter sur le canapé de l'unique pièce de la maison, mis à part la salle de bain minuscule cachée au fond par une vieille porte en mauvais état.

Heero ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir d'une armoire un nécessaire de secours. S'asseyant en tailleur sur le parquet, il commença à extraire avec une pince stérile les balles qui s'étaient incrustées dans son bras gauche d'une façon naturelle, comme s'il se brossait les dents. Trowa vint prendre de quoi s'occuper de Quatre et se chargea de le soigner, désinfectant la vilaine entaille causée par le passage d'une balle sur sa tempe. Il avait eu de la chance, à quelques millimètres près on aurait pû dire adieu au pilote blond.

De la chance, vraiment ? Non, c'était grâce à Duo. Trowa jeta un vague coup d'œil à Heero, puis revint à Quatre sans rien dire. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils avaient presque tous des blessures, et, de toute façon, ils n'allaient pas se risquer à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

Wufei entra quelques minutes plus tard en boitant. Il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais ce genre de détail n'échappait pas aux regards des pilotes.

- La jeep est en sûreté, fit le chinois  
- Hn, répondit Heero en retirant un petit bout de chair sanguinolent accroché à dernière balle sans sourciller.

Wufei alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et entreprit à son tour de se soigner. Il grimaça en relevant la jambe de son pantalon : les brûlures recouvrant ses deux avant-bras n'appréciaient pas le mouvement et le faisaient grandement savoir. Il examina sa jambe pour constater que, comme ses bras, une bonne partie du mollet avait été brûlée à vif. Trowa lui lança un coup d'œil, suivi par une boîte contenant un baume contre ce genre de dégâts que le chinois attrapa. Il adressa un regard de remerciement au pilote avant de commencer à soigner ses blessures.

Chacun réparait les dégâts subis dans un silence pesant. Mais personne ne se sentait capable de le briser. Quatre l'aurait pû, mais ça aurait sans doute été pire. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Trowa en achevant de bander la tête du pilote blond avec délicatesse. Bien sûr qu'il voulait aller chercher Duo. C'était sans doute grâce à lui qu'ils étaient tous en vie et en assez bon état étant donné ce qui s'était passé.

Mais ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui tant qu'ils étaient ainsi, en équilibre instable, blessés, et, surtout, sans informations fiables. Car s'ils s'étaient fait avoir une fois, rien ne prouvait qu'ils y échapperaient la prochaine fois. Et, Trowa le croyait, s'ils tentaient quelque chose et échouaient, ils ne s'en tireraient pas avec quelques blessures. Il n'y aurait plus aucune chance, pour eux, comme pour Duo…

* * *

Ils avaient fait une connerie. 

Ils avaient fait une grave connerie même. Et monsieur je-suis-le-roi-des-missions-je-passe-ma-vie-à-ça-je-connais-tout-là-dessus-on-peut-pas-m'avoir s'était fait avoir pour une fois. Résultat, Duo avait tenté de rattraper le coup. Oz avait délibérément autant que subtilement laisser traîner des informations sur la mise au point d'un nouveau modèle de MS pouvant poser problème aux gundams.

Ca avait été un peu embêtant de trouver où et comment il fallait détruire les prototypes, mais pas tellement. Après tout, le Perfect Soldier n'est pas perfect pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? La base était un peu plus sécurisée que les autres, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Sauf qu'ils étaient attendus.

Et qu'ils ne le savaient pas.

Ils y avaient été.

Comme d'habitude : un groupe se chargeait de détruire les données, un autre de faire exploser les prototypes. La routine quoi.

Jusqu'à la salle d'informatique, ça avait été facile : quelques gardes à assommer, rien de bien méchant. Duo devait couvrir Quatre pendant que celui-ci se chargerait des ordinateurs.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'ordinateurs. A la place, une bonne vingtaine de soldats leur demandant gentiment de se rendre sans faire d'histoires.

Duo Maxwell, se rendre ? Pour une fois, on faisait une blague au farceur. Mais ce n'était pas très drôle, du moins pas à son goût. Alors il avait tiré. Le combat avait commencé. Ils réussirent tout de même à filer. Mais c'était pour mieux constater comme ils s'étaient fait avoir.

Wufei et Heero devaient mettre des explosifs dans le hangar contenant les prototypes. Mais, bien entendu, il n'y avait pas de prototypes. Par chance ou intuition, le Perfect Soldier avait senti quelque chose. C'est ce qui leur sauva la vie. Peut-être était-ce l'odeur, légère mais facilement reconnaissable, des puissants explosifs utilisés par Oz. Ou bien un reflet lunaire par une lucarne sur le dispositif.

Toujours est-il que Heero tira Wufei en arrière au moment où l'explosion se faisait connaître. Ils furent propulsés dans la cour, le chinois protégeant plus ou moins son coéquipier des flammes avides de chair. Les réflexes vifs, le pilote du Wing se releva, arme au poing, pour découvrir un bon nombre de soldats les entourant. Il analysa en un éclair la situation et opta aussitôt pour la retraite.

Heero n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers Wufei : l'odeur de chair brûlée suffisait pour savoir que le chinois n'était pas sorti indemne de l'explosion. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever en ignorant les cris de ses muscles mis à mal par les flammes. Il fallait faire vite. Un autre type de feu éclata entre les soldats et les pilotes déterminés à ne pas se rendre.

Et ils avaient fait une deuxième connerie, mais celle-là on pouvait leur pardonner.

Dans la confusion qui se mit à régner, ils se regroupèrent.

Trowa devait les guider par contact radio, caché dans le van qui les avait amenés ici. Mais les communications avaient été coupées très vite quand un groupe de soldats étaient venus encercler le véhicule dissimulé. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas prévu que le pilote à la longue mèche s'amuserait à modifier le système électrique de manière à ce que le courant passât dans certains endroits du van, comme, par exemple, les portes et poignées, toutes en métal conduisant magnifiquement bien cet élément. Trowa était le seul qui, malgré la surprise, avait réussi à s'en tirer convenablement.

Les quatre autres se retrouvèrent par hasard dans un couloir de la base censé donné sur une sortie peu utilisée. Quatre et Duo avaient évolué cahin-caha dans les bâtiments pour tenter de filer, Heero et Wufei avaient été forcé de se réfugier à l'intérieur pour avoir une chance de riposter sans se faire tirer de tous les côtés. Ils faillirent simplifier le travail d'Oz, manquant se flinguer les uns les autres sur le coup.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le pourquoi du comment et s'organisèrent pour filer.

Mais Oz sait bien y faire quand il s'agit de foutre en l'air une mission. De quoi faire enrager Heero –j'aime-mes-missions-réussies-et-je-le-dis– Yuy en personne pendant une semaine. Sauf que Duo en avait franchement marre de cette mission qui tournait à la catastrophe, si c'était pas déjà fait.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte donnant sur une allée avec un autre groupe de soldats qui les attendaient, encadrés par des jeeps bloquant les côtés, Duo referma la porte au nez d'un type, le lui cassant sûrement, et prit conscience du silence qui régnait. Il aperçut les hommes d'Oz, jura intérieurement, et regarda ses compagnons. Ils ne devaient plus avoir beaucoup de balles… et s'esquiver dans l'ombre n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait pas d'ombre. Un immense projecteur répandait une lumière éblouissante sur les pilotes.

- Jetez vos armes à terres et envoyez-les vers nous sans mouvements brusques, fit la voix sèche d'un soldat, sans doute un gradé.

Heero ne semblait pas prêt à répondre ni à obtempérer, même s'il avait du mal à imaginer une échappatoire possible. Quatre n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir, du sang coulant sur sa tempe, l'air complètement sonné. Il ne tenait debout que parce que Trowa le retenait, ayant passé un bras autour de la taille du blond pour l'aider à avancer. Quant à Wufei, l'odeur parlait pour lui, et ses jambes semblaient trembler.

Duo s'avança et, levant bien les mains sous la lumière, laissa tomber son arme à terre. Par réflexe ou nervosité, bon nombre de soldats pointèrent aussitôt leurs propres armes sur lui, prêts à tirer. Le natté eut un sourire narquois.

- C'est ok, relax, j'fais juste ce que vous avez demandé ! Maintenant j'dois vous l'envoyer si j'ai bien compris. Une petite poussée avec le pied, c'est permis ou vous avez peur que je sorte mon gundam de sous ma semelle ?

Le soldat gradé eut un froncement de sourcils et hocha la tête. Duo ne regarda pas ses compagnons et approcha son pied de l'arme pour la faire glisser vers les soldats.

Sauf qu'il ne fit pas une petite poussée.

Il rassembla toutes ses forces, ou du moins celles qu'il lui restait, dans sa jambe et shoota dans le flingue. L'arme alla percuter le projecteur de plein fouet, faisant voler en éclat le verre. La lumière disparut aussitôt. Les pilotes n'attendirent pas. Trowa se dirigea aussitôt vers la jeep la plus proche, mit hors d'état de nuire son gardien et y grimpa avec Quatre tant bien que mal. Heero les couvrit, faisant feu, prenant soin de dégommer les phares des véhicules autant que les soldats. Wufei parvint à se faufiler derrière Quatre dans la jeep et Heero s'en rapprochait, couvert par Trowa qui s'était mis à tirer avec une mitraillette trouvée sur le siège de l'ancien conducteur. Et Duo…

Duo s'était jeté sur un soldat pour lui prendre son arme et faisait de son mieux pour provoquer un joli bordel dans le groupe. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la crosse d'un flingue le frappât à la nuque, mettant un terme à son agitation. Heero le vit et sa décision fut vite prise. Il grimpa dans la jeep que Trowa démarra sans une hésitation, comprenant l'urgence de la situation.

Ce fut juste, mais ils s'en sortirent.

Du moins, Duo en était sûr, même si les soldats prétendaient le contraire. Il le savait, et cela lui suffisait pour tenir. Le tout était de savoir combien de temps cela durerait…

* * *

Un mal de crâne abominable l'accueillit au réveil. Il y avait mieux comme retour à la conscience, mais au moins Duo savait qu'il était en vie. Se relevant, il se frotta la nuque et grimaça. Il allait avoir une grosse bosse et du mal à tourner la tête pendant un certain temps. Le natté entreprit d'examiner sa cellule, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps : une pièce sombre, à peine éclairée par la lumière du couloir qui passait par le maigre interstice de la porte à ouverture électronique. Ca faisait une légère barre verticale à peu près claire. 

Niveau mobilier, c'était facile à repérer : rien. Pas de lit, pas de chaise, pas de table. Rien, nenni, que dalle. Toujours aussi généreux et hospitaliers les Ozzies… La porte s'ébranla avant de s'ouvrir sans trop se presser, laissant la place à trois soldats baraqués. Duo mit une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger un instant de la lumière.

- Et ben dis donc, j'ai droit à trois gorilles pour moi tout seul ? Je me savais pas si important !

Les trois gorilles en question ne s'embarrassèrent pas à répondre et attrapèrent Duo par les épaules sans douceur.

- Hé ça va je sais marcher ! protesta le natté.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pû parler dans le vide. Les soldats le traînèrent dans les couloirs. Duo nota, tout en essayant de ne pas se tordre la cheville ni de s'étaler par terre, encore qu'il pensait que ses gorilles lui casseraient une épaule pour l'empêcher de toucher le sol, qu'il n'était pas dans la même base. Bien sûr…

Les soldats finirent par le lâcher, ou plutôt par le balancer dans une pièce totalement opposée à l'autre. Encore qu'il y avait un point commun : rien. Pas de meubles, pas de fenêtre, rien du tout. Par contre, elle était d'une luminosité affolante. Les murs étaient d'un blanc crémeux impeccable, sans aucune trace de crasse, rien à voir avec ceux des couloirs.

Duo chercha le piège. Il observa attentivement les murs et s'accroupit quand son regard aperçut quelque chose de foncé à la base. Il passa sa main dessus. Apparemment, on avait fait une petite ouverture ici, à peine de quoi laisser passer une souris. Tournant la tête, le natté put constater qu'il y en avait plusieurs, à intervalles réguliers sur toute la base des murs. Ca ne l'aidait à comprendre à quoi ça servait mais bon…

Il était donc dans une pièce blanche avec quelques trous de souris ici et là aux pieds des murs. Il leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Le plafond était un peu plus bas que la normale. Hasard ? Bon sang, il sentait déjà qu'il en avait marre. Et puis, au moment où il allait gueuler pour demander s'il pouvait piquer un roupillon puisque personne n'avait besoin de lui apparemment, la voix d'un homme lui arriva aux oreilles.

- Bonjour monsieur Maxwell. J'espère que vous êtes en forme ?

La voix était douce, insupportablement mielleuse. Duo leva à nouveau la tête, cherchant d'où provenaient les mots, et aperçut un interphone fixé sur le plafond, dans un coin.

- Ca va, la forme, répondit Duo.- Puis-je vous demander de me donner les coordonnées du dernier lieu que vous avez fréquenté avec vos coéquipiers ? continua la voix sur le même ton qui agressait les oreilles du natté.  
- Vous pouvez demander, pour sûr, mais vous aurez pas de réponse.  
- Bien entendu. Nous allons donc devoir passer à l'étape suivante.

Duo croisa les bras, tout sourire.

- Allez-y, envoyez vos tortionnaires et autres gars dans le genre. J'ai rien d'autre à faire pour le moment !- Savez-vous combien de temps un être humain de base peut rester sans respirer avant de perdre connaissance ?  
- Ca dépend de la manière dont on l'étrangle. Ou de l'aliment avec lequel il s'étouffe peut-être ? Personnellement, j'ai avalé un bout de thym une fois, vous savez ces machins pour parfumer, et c'était un gros bout, au moins comme ça ! Ca m'a fait un mal de chien !

Un grésillement arriva aux oreilles de Duo. Apparemment, la communication était coupée. Voix Mielleuse en avait déjà marre de lui ? Le natté fronça les sourcils. Une espèce de protection plastifiée se plaça sur l'interphone, l'isolant du reste de la pièce. Quoi, ils avaient peur que son sang giclât jusque là et salisse l'appareil ?

Le pilote comprit presque trop vite à son goût ce qu'on lui réservait. Les trous de souris aux pieds des murs émirent un léger bruit, vite remplacé par un harmonieux glouglou quand l'eau commença à en jaillir sans se presser. Par réflexe, Duo recula pour se cogner contre le mur.

- Ah… c'est pas très tip top tout ça… je nage super bien, mais l'apnée, c'est pas mon truc…

L'eau montait lentement, ne semblant pas trouver utile d'aller vite. Evidemment… cela donnait tout le temps à Duo d'imaginer ce qui se passerait quand, porté par le liquide, il toucherait le plafond, pencherait sa tête pour rester le plus possible en contact avec l'air si vital à sa survie.

Quand la dernière poche disparaîtrait.

Quand il commencera à s'agiter.

Quand il commencera à s'affoler.

Quand il ne pourra s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour aspirer de l'air, réflexe impossible à contrôler.

Quand il voudra tousser parce que ce sera de l'eau qui entrera dans ses poumons.

Quand il se débattra, cherchant toujours à tousser, tout en sachant que plus il faisait ça et plus de l'eau entrait dans son système respiratoire.

Quand ses mouvements seront plus lents, moins déterminés.

Quand, après une éternité, son cerveau privé de tout l'oxygène nécessaire décidera de couper les circuits et de le plonger dans l'inconscience.

Duo frissonna et secoua la tête, effrayé par ce qu'il imaginait. S'il commençait à penser à ce qui allait se produire, il… ne risquait pas de craquer, non… mais…

- Ah ta gueule Duo, ta gueule ! Essaye plutôt de te préparer tiens !

Le natté repensa à Wufei et ses méditations. A ce qu'il avait lu là-dessus. Contrôler sa respiration, se calmer, n'avoir besoin que d'un minimum d'oxygène juste pour respirer et permettre à ses fonctions vitales de marcher normalement. Duo se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à s'asseoir en tailleur. Il posa les mains sur ses genoux et inspira profondément. Lentement, il apaisa sa respiration, la rendant plus légère.

Mais, quand il sentit l'eau recouvrir ses mains, la panique commença à le gagner. Duo n'avait pas de phobie vis-à-vis de l'eau, non. Mais savoir ce qui allait se passer, l'imaginer se noyer comme un chien… c'était difficilement supportable. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait endurer, ne rien dire. Rester impassible. Comme le serait sûrement Heero s'il était à sa place.

Duo sauta aussitôt sur l'image du Perfect Soldier et s'y concentra pour oublier l'eau grimpant à l'assaut de son torse. Heero Yuy, un corps de dieu, du moins pour ce que le natté en avait vu, un caractère de cochon. Non, pardon, un caractère inexistant, c'est mieux. Mais quelqu'un qui, étrangement, éveillait de l'intérêt chez le natté. En fait… oui, en fait, Heero lui donnait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Mais un miroir montrant le passé.

Montrant le Duo qui arriva à l'église Maxwell le cœur détruit, l'âme damnée, et la haine dans les yeux. Un enfant perdu, seul survivant de sa bande qui fut sa famille. Un gamin haïssant les autres qui n'apportaient que la misère et l'horreur d'après lui. Un Duo froid, distant, inexpressif. Un Duo Heeroien.

Mais un enfant qui souffrait d'être ainsi. Un gamin qui ne pouvait pas comprendre la joie, non, un gamin qui ne pouvait plus se l'accorder. Pourquoi aurait-il dû être heureux alors que Solo et les autres ne pouvaient plus l'être ? Duo avait eu Sœur Helen et Père Maxwell. Ils avaient su le changer, l'aider. Lui faire comprendre.

Heero était comme Duo, avant. Mais qui serait la Sœur Helen et le Père Maxwell du Perfect Soldier ? Heero avait-il les mêmes raisons que le natté de se montrer ainsi ? Peut-être… avec toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient tous vécu, il y en avait bien une pour changer le pilote froid, pour le forcer à adopter une telle attitude qui ne peut être naturelle.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que Duo était intéressé par Heero et lui tournait autour, l'embêtait, le taquiner. Pour l'aider. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit comme lui l'était. Peut-être…

Duo continua à réfléchir sur Heero. Il tiqua légèrement du coin des lèvres quand l'eau arriva à son cou, lui frôlant le menton. Mais il ne broncha pas. Il avait trouvé un sujet de méditation assez captivant pour repousser la panique. Du moins, pendant un temps…Repousser la panique était possible. Mais pas l'eau.

* * *

Il devait y avoir des capteurs, des micros, ou des caméras, ou les trois dans la cellule. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le laisser rester conscient ici plus d'une minute. Ils lui imposaient un rythme aléatoire mais non moins redoutable… Duo ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait. En fait, il pensait avoir déjà craqué. En partie. 

Il avait arrêté de crier.

Après sa première noyade, il s'était réveillé couché en chien de fusil dans la petite pièce sombre. Aussitôt il s'était relevé et avait recraché une bonne partie de l'eau qui encombrait encore ses poumons, suffocant à moitié. Ca lui avait brûlé la gorge et valut un bon torticolis. Son cou n'avait pas encore oublié le coup de la… veille ? Nuit ? Journée ? Il ne savait pas.

Duo avait à peine eu le temps de retrouver son souffle. Ses trois gorilles attitrés étaient vite revenus le chercher et rebelote. Deuxième noyade. Mais cette fois ils avaient pris leur temps. L'eau le recouvrait complètement, puis baissait un peu, juste de quoi lui laisser une petite bulle d'air à aspirer, avant de remonter, et ainsi de suite.

Après, ils étaient passés à un autre genre de torture auquel s'attendait le natté. Coups, brûlures, etc. On lui avait arraché par endroit une bonne partie de la peau, et parfois un bout de muscle. Sans anesthésie, bien entendu. Au début, il avait tenté de retenir les cris, puis avait jeté l'éponge. Ca l'apaisait un peu de hurler tandis qu'on lui posait des tiges de fer rougies au feu sur le torse, le dos, les jambes.

Chaque fois qu'il perdait connaissance, on le renvoyait dans sa cellule. Et dès qu'il revenait à lui, même fiévreux ou à peine conscient, c'était reparti.

Il avait fini par arrêter de crier. Il ne pouvait pas leur répondre. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire où étaient les autres, comment étaient construits les gundams, ou encore quels étaient les systèmes de sécurité ou d'armement dont leurs MS étaient équipés. Alors il se taisait et endurait tant bien que mal.

Mais, tout pilote qu'il fut, Duo ne pouvait pas tenir éternellement en restant indemne. Alors, petit à petit, il arrêta de hurler, s'enfermant dans un mutisme dangereux pour lui-même. Il commença à moins ressentir les dégâts que son corps subissait. Il se recroquevillait pour échapper à la douleur. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Le natté passait ses heures de calvaire à penser à Heero. Le Perfect Soldier. Lui ne parlerait pas en étant à sa place. Alors Duo ne dirait rien. Même si ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à tenir longtemps dans cet état de réfugié dans son propre esprit. Il essayait d'y rester, mais c'était dur.

Et, surtout, il était seul.

_Oh Heero si tu savais  
Tout le mal que l'on me fait_

Parfois, alors qu'on le retenait par les bras pour mieux lui arracher la peau du torse précédemment brûlée avec soin, il imaginait Heero débarquant avec les autres, le voyant ainsi. Comment réagiraient-ils ? Sans doute que Quatre hurlerait d'horreur, ou tomberait dans les pommes. Trowa penserait déjà à un plan de secours, une sortie pour l'évacuer sans trop le bousculer ou aggraver ses blessures. Wufei menacerait les soldats. Et Heero… ?  
_  
Oh Heero si je pouvais  
Dans tes bras nus  
Me reposer_

Heero viendrait, tuerait ses tortionnaires en deux coups de feu, l'empêcherait de tomber à terre et le tiendrait contre lui. C'était stupide d'imaginer ça, mais Duo n'avait rien à perdre et tout à y gagner. Ca lui permettait de tenir. Il aurait tant voulu avoir Heero ici, être contre lui. Il aurait peut-être pû tenir éternellement avec un soutien pareil.

Mais Heero n'était pas là, et jamais les pilotes ne venaient le chercher. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils étaient sans doute blessés après leur dernière mission et ne pouvaient se permettre une tentative de sauvetage aussi rapidement. Enfin aussi rapidement… Duo n'avait aucune idée du temps qui passait. Ce pouvait être une journée comme une semaine ou un mois. Il n'avait aucun repère.

Le natté pouvait juste se raccrocher à ses rêveries. A Heero. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il craquât réellement.

Ce devait être le jour. Encore qu'il ne pouvait être sûr. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était le jour. Le crépuscule peut-être. Pour une fois, il avait pû souffler quelques minutes. Il avait réussi à se relever pour s'asseoir, son dos douloureux contre le mur. Tout son corps semblait le brûler, autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Il ne portait plus qu'un fantôme de son pantalon, les jambes du vêtement en lambeaux sur celles de chair qui ne valaient pas mieux.

Pour un peu, Duo aurait espéré que ce retard était de bon augure pour lui. Que cela signifiait que les autres étaient là, qu'il y avait un problème pour Oz, que ses tortionnaires et Voix Mielleuse avaient plus important à faire. Mais il ne sentait pas encore la force de se donner un espoir pareil. Et, au fond, il pouvait remercier Oz pour l'avoir épuisé à ce point-là : il en aurait encore plus souffert.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux hommes au lieu des trois gorilles habituels. Duo ne broncha pas, attendant. Sans doute venait-on le rouer de coups. Quelques bleus de plus ou de moins… La porte se referma et il n'y eut pendant un instant que le silence. Puis des bruits de mouvements mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Des mains l'attrapèrent mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Il attendait la douleur qu'il sentirait à peine, ou du moins d'une manière vague, détachée.

_Evanouie mon innocence  
Tu étais pour moi ma dernière chance  
Peu à peu tu disparais  
Malgré mes efforts désespérés  
_

Duo repensait à Heero, ses paroles, ses gestes, sa manière de mener les missions ou les tâches habituelles comme les tours de garde ou les inspections de leurs gundams quand il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les signaux nerveux que lui transmettait son corps étaient inhabituels, enfin par rapport aux douleurs auxquelles il s'était fait dans la mesure du possible, de même que ce que ses yeux essayaient de lui faire voir à la place de Heero.

Il sortit de son état de défense pour prendre conscience de ce qui se passait réellement. Ce qu'il constata ne lui plut pas du tout. Un des soldats l'avait saisi par les poignets et le maintenait à genoux, bras levés, face à l'autre homme qui semblait s'activer, ou plus précisément qui cherchait à s'exciter par de grands mouvements de va et viens avec sa main. Duo comprit sans peine ce que ces types lui voulaient.

Il tenta de résister, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il pouvait endurer les tortures, mais ça…

Evidemment, c'était inutile. Deux soldats en pleine forme et bien musclés contre un adolescent criblé de bleus, faible comme un chien errant depuis des mois, les chances étaient nulles, voire proches du zéro absolu pour Duo. Alors, il ne put que perdre et se laisser faire une fois maîtrisé et sans force. Les larmes aux yeux, la tête bloquée sur le sol, joue contre le parquet glacial, il essayait de ne pas gémir sous les va et viens incessants.

Il essayait de faire comme pour les autres tortures. Penser à autre chose. Penser à Heero. Mais c'était l'image de ces hommes qui s'imposait à son esprit. Il tentait de la fuir, de revenir au pilote brun, sans succès. Petit à petit, Heero s'effaçait, disparaissait, malgré tous les efforts de Duo pour s'y accrocher. Alors il craqua et se mit à hurler tout l'air que ses poumons contenaient. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un obstacle obstruât sa bouche par la force.

* * *

_  
Et rien ne sera jamais plus pareil  
J'ai vu plus d'horreurs que de merveilles  
Les hommes sont devenus fous à lier  
Je donnerais tout pour oublier_

Duo avait craqué. Si encore Oz ne s'en était pas aperçu, ça aurait pû aller. Mais, bien entendu, Voix Mielleuse était là pour détecter ce genre de chose. Le pilote n'entendait pas très bien ce qu'on lui disait, mais il n'arrivait plus à s'isoler comme avant. Quand il cherchait l'image de Heero pour se retrancher dans sa tête, il trouvait celle des deux soldats et de son viol. Cela même le faisait fuir son petit refuge intime.

Il lui semblait qu'on lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens des mots. On lui donna une gifle sèche et rapide qui eut pour effet de le sortir de son état d'hébétude. Il cligna des yeux. Il était assis sur une chaise, les bras attachés à ceux du meuble en bois par des lanières de cuir apparemment solides. Devant lui se tenait un homme à l'apparence s'accordant parfaitement avec sa voix mielleuse. Un air patient et gentil mais qui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Quelqu'un de redoutable. Et, derrière lui, un immense écran de cinéma.

Le natté essaya de tourner la tête mais il ne le pouvait pas. Un dispositif l'empêchait de la bouger, la maintenant droite face à l'écran. Quoi, ils voulaient lui faire regarder des films de propagande ? Ou lui lobotomiser le cerveau ? Au point où il en était, ça serait presque reposant.

- Monsieur Maxwell, fit Voix Mielleuse, vous ne vous rappelez toujours pas où se cachaient vos alliés la dernière fois que vous les avez vus ?

Duo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre une connerie.

- Ni du fonctionnement précis du système de verrouillage de vos gundams ?

Même silence. Si le natté avait été un peu plus attentif, il aurait peut-être perçu que Voix Mielleuse était satisfait de ce silence. Que, peut-être, c'était dans la continuité de ce qu'il voulait.

- Très bien. Passons. Nous avons quelques petites choses à vous montrer. Je pense que connaître les conséquences de vos actes pourrait vous faire un certain bien et, peut-être, vous permettre de faire un meilleur choix.

Voix Mielleuse disparut du champ de vision de Duo. L'intensité de la lumière baissa et l'écran s'alluma. Au début, le natté ne lui accorda qu'une vague attention. Il attendait que ça se finisse. Mais quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de vidéos de leurs combats, il ne put s'empêcher de s'y intéresser. Là, c'était leur attaque du train contenant des MS en cours de modification. Il reconnaissait le sigle de la compagnie qu'ils avaient cherché pendant un moment.

Puis la scène de combat fut remplacée par une page de journal télévisé où il était question d'un licenciement de techniciens devenus inutiles faute d'avoir les MS sur lesquels ils devaient travailler.

Puis ce fut le combat dans les forêts québécoises pour empêcher Oz d'avoir accès à une importante source de pétrole. Suivi par un reportage sur les nombreuses morts des résistants souhaitant défendre cette zone, résistants encouragés par les pilotes, et tous massacrés par Oz.

Et ainsi de suite.

Duo voyait tout ce que les actions des pilotes avaient entraîné. Répression, massacre, vies détruites. Il ferma les yeux mais cela n'empêchait pas les sons de parvenir à son cerveau et il ne pouvait ignorer les cris, les commentaires, la haine parfois que certaines populations avaient développée contre eux. Il essayait de penser au bien que ce qu'ils avaient fait avait engendré… mais, jusque là, quel bien avaient-ils fait ? La guerre continuait, des gens mourraient, étaient licenciés, tombaient dans le désespoir, l'alcool, la drogue…

Le natté laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, mais, bien entendu, c'était pour ça qu'on le lui montrait. Il ne voulait pas connaître ce genre de conséquences, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait en bien. Il voulait oublier ces images, ces cris. Mais il savait que ce serait impossible.

Duo essaya de rester insensible mais il n'était pas Heero. Que ferait monsieur Perfect Soldier dans sa situation ? Heero Yuy…

_Oh Heero si tu savais  
Tout le mal que l'on me fait_

L'idée de voir Heero Yuy débarquer, flingue en main, tuant tout le monde, écran compris, effleura l'esprit du natté. Mais ce fut vite remplacé par les deux soldats. Faute d'avoir autre chose, Duo rouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur l'écran pour chasser cette image douloureuse. Mais le mal était fait, et c'était choisir entre la peste et le choléra.

* * *

Tout a une fin, dit-on. Duo attendait impatiemment cette fin-là. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt définitivement craquer. Qu'il allait tout leur balancer. Ou alors qu'il se tuerait. En fait, ce serait sûrement la deuxième solution. Il fallait mieux mourir seul qu'avec les autres pilotes. Mais étaient-ils si utiles que ça ? Ce qu'ils faisaient créait plus de mal que de bien… 

On l'avait laissé dans sa cellule et, pour une fois, on ne l'avait pas traîné ailleurs pour le torturer.

Non… ce n'était pas la peine.

Il se torturait très bien tout seul.

A quoi servaient les pilotes de gundams ? Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Pour la paix, pour une paix équitable, où les gens n'auraient pas à avoir peur du gouvernement qu'ils pourraient élire eux-mêmes. Et que faisaient-ils au final ? Créer la mort, la répandre, ainsi que la souffrance, les massacres… ils détruisaient des vies sous le prétexte de chercher à instaurer une belle paix. Le prix à payer semblait soudain trop cher. Et était-ce seulement possible d'ailleurs ?

_Oh Heero si je pouvais  
Dans tes bras nus,  
Me reposer  
_

Duo n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il restait dos au mur, les bras entourant ses genoux, les yeux fixant le sol sans le voir. Il sortit de ses pensées uniquement parce que la main qui se posa sur son épaule lui arracha un élan de douleur aigue.

- Duo ?

Le natté releva la tête. Des yeux bleus, froids, à moitié cachés par des mèches brunes en fouillis. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être remarqué la lueur d'inquiétude, discrète mais bien présente, qui se cachait sous la froideur habituelle. Mais pour l'heure, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Duo se serait jeté sur Heero s'il en avait eu la force. Il lui aurait sauté dessus, l'aurait fait tombé, et ne l'aurait pas lâché une seule seconde. Il aurait peut-être pleuré. Sans doute. Et il serait resté là, se foutant de savoir comment le pilote du Wing était arrivé là, se foutant de savoir que les soldats allaient les enfermer tous les deux. Il serait resté là, dans les bras de Heero, à évacuer tout ce qu'il avait dû retenir durant ces… jours, semaines, mois…

Mais il n'avait plus de force et ne fit donc rien de tel. Il se contenta de regarder Heero sans rien dire. Le pilote brun le releva avec précaution et, passant un bras du natté sur ses épaules, le soutint par la taille pour l'aider à sortir. Duo nota du coin de l'œil que le bâtiment avait souffert. Apparemment il y avait eu une bataille… encore une.

Combien de morts cette fois ?

Combien de personnes anéanties, dont la vie était détruite désormais ?

* * *

Quatre se leva d'un bond quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Il avait senti Heero et Trowa, bien sûr, mais, surtout, il avait capté Duo… et c'était ce qui provoquait des sueurs froides dans son dos. Bien sûr, il était heureux d'apprendre qu'ils avaient réussi à ramener le natté, mais… dans quel état était-il ? 

Le blond prit aussitôt en charge de soigner son ami. Même inconscient, ou surtout inconscient, Quatre ne savait pas, il pouvait sentir le déchirement de l'âme de Duo tandis qu'il pansait ses plaies, les désinfectait, essayait de réparer les dégâts corporels. Ce serait plus compliqué avec les dégâts psychiques, il le sentait.

Duo se remit assez vite physiquement. Grâce aux soins de Quatre et au repos forcé auquel il était soumis, ses brûlures disparurent doucement, ne laissant que quelques vagues marques en guise de cicatrices. Les endroits où sa chair avait été arrachée se reformèrent, mais ici les cicatrices furent plus visibles, formant des tâches claires et un peu fripées.

Mais le mental ne suivait pas, et même Heero pouvait le voir. Duo ne parlait plus. A peine un hochement de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris ou entendu. Mais pas un mot. Il ne faisait plus de blagues, encore moins l'andouille, et cela minait cruellement le moral du groupe, Wufei compris.

- Alors Maxwell, tu n'as pas envie de me donner encore un surnom débile, histoire que j'aie une excuse pour t'étriper ?

Tentative inutile de la part du chinois. Duo se contentait de secouer négativement la tête. Il restait toute la journée assis à la fenêtre de l'appartement, après avoir réussi à obtenir la permission de quitter le lit. Silencieux, il regardait la rue sans la voir, plongé dans ses pensées. La vie qui se déroulait autour de lui ne semblait pas l'atteindre.

_Et je cours toute la journée  
Sans savoir où je vais  
Dans le bruit dans la fumée  
Je vois des ombres s'entretuer_

Le natté repensait à ce qu'il avait vu. Tout le temps. Les conséquences de leurs actes d'un autre point de vue. Parfois, il essayait de fuir, mais dans ce cas il retrouvait ses violeurs. Alors il revenait à ce qu'Oz lui avait montré. Mais au final dans tous les cas il fuyait quelque chose. Il cherchait une échappatoire mais ne savait pas où la trouver.

La nuit ne valait pas mieux. Quand il arrivait à dormir, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas, il revoyait ces images. Les morts, les innocents, les victimes de leurs actes. Ou alors il apercevait Heero l'espace d'un instant, vite remplacé par ces deux soldats. Mais il ne criait jamais quand il se réveillait brusquement, trempé par sa sueur, les draps par terre.

Quatre avait bien tenté de lui parler, de l'atteindre, mais rien n'y faisait. Duo demeurait silencieux, inaccessible à tout. Le blond ne pouvait rien pour lui, à part lui montrer qu'il était là. Mais il n'était même pas certain que le natté en soit vraiment conscient.

Heero restait impassible et continuait les missions. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se relâcher à cause de l'état de Duo, même si cela l'embêtait. Bien sûr il s'inquiétait mais si Quatre ne pouvait rien faire, alors lui encore moins. Les relations sociales… pas vraiment son truc.

Trowa soutenait Quatre et restait toujours dans les parages, prêt à agir si Duo faisait mine de « revenir ». Mais, comme Heero, il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire quelque chose et laissait ça au blond.

Wufei tentait parfois de faire réagir Duo, sans succès. Pour un peu, les blagues du natté lui manquaient. Enfin presque. Cette tension était trop déstabilisante. Sans Duo pour la détendre, c'était pesant, et le chinois n'aimait pas ça. Seule la méditation lui permettait de se relaxer de temps en temps, et encore.

* * *

Finalement, ce fut Trowa qui alla trouver Heero. Le pilote du Wing était devant son portable, comme toujours, occupé à glaner des informations et, à en juger par le nombre de fenêtres réduites, faisant d'autres choses en même temps. Il ne leva même pas la tête, se contentant de ralentir la vitesse de ses doigts sur le clavier. 

- Tu devrais lui parler, fit Trowa sur son ton habituel tout en s'asseyant en face de Heero, la table de la cuisine les séparant.

Celle du salon était plus grande mais il y avait Duo à la fenêtre.

Heero haussa vaguement un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet. Il doutait fort qu'il arrivât à changer quelque chose à l'état du natté. Cependant ce n'était pas l'avis de Trowa apparemment. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur la table devant lui et ouvrit le livre qu'il avait toujours avec lui ces temps-ci, comme si la discussion n'était pas importante.

- Tu es le seul à ne pas lui avoir parlé, reprit-il tranquillement.

Cette fois, Heero accepta de décoller ses lèvres pour répondre, mais pas ses yeux de l'écran.

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire.  
- Alors tu pourrais au moins aller le voir.

Le pilote du Wing leva légèrement la tête pour regarder Trowa. Celui-ci, jambes croisées, avait ramené son livre vers lui pour le lire avec une attitude sereine, détachée. Comme d'habitude.

- Je ne crois pas que ça changerait quelque chose.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des compétences en psychologie.

Heero réussit à être un peu énervé par l'attitude de Trowa. Il revint à ses fichiers. Bon, il n'avait rien de vraiment urgent à faire. Il pouvait bien s'accorder dix minutes de pause et en profiter pour aller voir Duo, comme le voulait son interlocuteur. Il prit la peine de sauvegarder tout son travail en cours au cas où, puis repoussa sa chaise et se leva avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot. Trowa leva un instant les yeux vers le plafond, songeur. Puis il retourna à son livre.

Heero trouva sans peine Duo. Il était toujours assis sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre du salon, les yeux perdus dans le vague, regardant la rue plus bas sans la voir. Il hésita. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, encore moins quoi faire, d'autant qu'il était sûr que ça ne changerait rien. Faute d'idées, il alla s'asseoir sur le même rebord, plus ou moins loin du natté.

Et il ne dit rien. Duo n'avait pas bronché mais Heero sentait bien qu'il savait qu'il était là. Inutile donc de dire « Bonjour » ou quelque chose comme ça. Et comme il ne savait pas quoi dire, il préférait se taire, et attendre.

Attendre quoi ? Impossible à dire. Attendre peut-être que Duo se décidât à parler. Fut un temps pas si lointain où Heero n'aurait même pas fini de s'asseoir que le natté l'aurait à moitié noyé sous son bavardage éternel. Le contraste était assez perturbant. L'espace d'un instant, Heero eut envie que Duo recommençât à parler sans s'arrêter au point de se demander par où il respirait.

Mais rien. Pas un mot. A peine le souffle d'une respiration calme et contrôlée. Alors il attendit. Et, comme il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, il réfléchit au sort du natté de son point de vue pragmatique. Si Duo restait dans cet état encore longtemps, pour ne pas dire éternellement, il allait falloir prendre des mesures. Un pilote hors d'état de combattre était un poids, sinon une menace. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur eux.

Heero ne se voyait pas tuer Duo, et il n'en avait nullement l'intention. Mais il faudrait peut-être agir. Le mettre en sécurité, lui faire changer d'identité, le faire disparaître de l'univers. Ainsi il n'y aurait plus de menaces. S'il continuait à être dans cet état, il ne pourrait pas rester avec eux. Maintenant… si Heero faisait un rapport de ce genre à J, quels seraient ses ordres ? Il était fort probable que soit il dirait d'attendre en espérant une amélioration et en donnant un délai, soit il lui ordonnerait de le supprimer… et ça, il…

- Heero ?

Le pilote brun se retint de justesse de sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers Duo mais le natté ne le regardait pas. Il avait pû rêver, mais il ne le croyait pas.

- Oui ?

Silence. Dehors, le soleil se couchait, et ses rayons mourrant inondaient paresseusement la pièce. Certains se perdaient dans la chevelure à moitié défaite de Duo. Il ne prenait plus la peine de faire sa natte complètement. Quand cela arrivait, c'était Quatre qui s'en était chargé.

- Pourquoi se bat-on ?

Heero fronça un peu les sourcils. La voix de Duo était basse, presque inaudible. Discrète. Rien à avoir avec ses braillements habituels. Et la question elle aussi n'avait rien d'habituel. Mais la réponse ne tarda pas, mécanique.

- Pour libérer les colonies et la Terre du joug d'Oz.  
- Pourquoi ?

Là, la réponse fut un peu moins mécanique, mais néanmoins également récitée comme une leçon bien apprise.

- Parce qu'Oz est leur ennemi. Nous devons l'empêcher de répandre la tyrannie et la violence.

Duo ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir à la réponse. Heero ne brisa pas le silence, essayant de mettre au clair ses propres pensées. Le natté avait parlé, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des jours, et ce pour lui poser une question sur ce qu'ils faisaient, eux, les pilotes de gundam. Etait-ce une bonne chose ?

- Et que faisons-nous, nous ? reprit Duo, toujours sans regarder Heero.  
- Nous combattons Oz pour…

Duo le coupa si violemment qu'il ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous hein ? On combat Oz, ok, et on répand aucune violence ? Aucune mort ? Aucune destruction ? On TUE Heero ! On TUE, on MASSACRE, on DETRUIT ! Et pourquoi ? POUR… EM-PÊ-CHER… OZ… DE… FAIRE… PAREIL… ?

Le natté se leva brusquement et se tourna pour faire face à Heero. Il avait hurlé, mais maintenant il paraissait très calme, tout aussi apathique qu'une minute plus tôt. Sa voix redevint basse.

- Quand cela s'arrêtera-t-il ? Qui a raison, qui a tort ?

Il fit quelques pas sans direction précise.

- Chacun continue, mais qui vaut mieux que l'autre ? Oz tue, massacre, détruit. Et nous, que faisons-nous de mieux ? Et si nous n'étions pas là, peut-être que les gens ne mourraient pas comme ça. Ils ne seraient pas impliqués dans nos combats. On nous parle de sacrifice nécessaire, mais le prix me semble trop lourd à payer.

Duo lança un regard intense à Heero qui le déstabilisa… et lui fit peur. Non pas parce que le natté avait l'air effrayant, au contraire. Il semblait faible, anéanti. Non, ce qui faisait peur à Heero, c'était ce que ce regard entraînait comme conséquence. Ce que Duo demandait, consciemment ou pas, ce que ces yeux répondaient aux questions que se posait le pilote du Wing…

Heero retrouva vite son attitude habituelle, impassible. Il se releva du rebord de la fenêtre et commença à retourner dans la cuisine. Sans adresser un regard à Duo, il se contenta de lui répondre un seul mot.

- Demain.

Dieu merci, sa voix ne tremblait pas.

* * *

_  
Demain ce sera le grand jour  
Il faudra faire preuve de bravoure  
Monter au front en première ligne  
Oh Heero je t'en prie fais moi un signe_

Le soir était tombé. Quatre et Wufei étaient rentrés des courses. Si Trowa l'avait entendu crier, il n'en montrait rien, et Duo en était soulagé. Il mangea rapidement et alla se coucher, même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne s'endormirait pas avant longtemps. Allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, il regardait le plafond.

Il voyait les images qu'Oz lui avait montrées.

Il s'était déjà dit que ça pouvait être un montage. Mais il avait été présent. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste des trucages pour le torturer. C'était la vérité. Et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Oz, eux, qui était dans le juste ? Qui avait raison, qui avait tort ? Il l'ignorait et ne voulait pas le savoir. Parce que, au final, la réponse ne changerait rien à ce que chacun avait fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tuer, torturer, détruire, …

Duo connaissait Heero suffisamment pour savoir que son message était passé.

Demain…

Il l'entendit aller se coucher. Personne ne lui avait posé de question quand le natté était allé dans la chambre censée être partagée entre Heero et lui. Jusque là, il avait dormi sur le canapé du salon. Pendant son rétablissement, Quatre l'avait forcé à rester au lit mais dans une chambre seul. Le blond avait chassé Heero dans celle qu'il partageait avec Trowa, lui laissant son lit pour veiller Duo. Et puis le natté avait migré au salon.

Sauf pour cette nuit.

Duo ne bougea pas, se contentant d'écouter les mouvements discrets de Heero. Porte qui s'ouvrait, vêtements qu'on retirait, puis qu'on mettait, couvertures tirées, puis relevées. Même pas besoin de lumière.

Le natté attendit. Puis il se tourna légèrement sur le côté pour observer la forme sombre de son compagnon de chambre. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait. Il espérait peut-être un signe, une parole, quelque chose de la part de Heero. N'importe quoi…

Il crevait de peur.

Merde, ça servait à rien de se le cacher.

Il crevait de peur.

Demain…

Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il voulait que Heero le rassurât, tout comme, pendant un temps, il lui avait permis de tenir face aux tortures d'Oz.

Mais rien, évidemment. Duo reprit sa position initiale et revint au plafond.

Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait qu'il pleurait un peu.

Juste un peu…

* * *

Duo leva les yeux vers Quatre pendant le petit déjeuner. Le blond semblait plus inquiet que d'habitude. Il s'en voulut de ne pas trouver le courage de lui parler, de le rassurer. Mais à quoi bon ? Il ne pourrait sans doute pas cacher la trouille qui lui labourait les tripes. Alors il retourna à son bol sans rien dire. 

Quatre passa à Heero mais celui-ci restait fidèle à lui-même. Alors il revint lui aussi à son déjeuner, faute de pouvoir dire ou faire quelque chose. Le pilote du Wing se leva, bien vite imité par Duo. Ils se lancèrent un léger regard.

- Je vais faire des courses, fit Heero sur son ton habituel. Je pense que sortir ferait du bien à Duo. Il pourrait m'accompagner.  
- On en revient des courses Yuy, fit remarquer Wufei.  
- La batterie de mon portable est défectueuse. Je dois aller en chercher une.

Presque tous les pilotes se tournèrent vers Duo, s'attendant instinctivement à une remarque du genre « Ouah ton pc défectueux ? Alors que tu le bichonnes 26h sur 24 ? T'as appris à blaguer Hee-chan ? » mais rien ne vint. Le natté restait silencieux. Ils baissèrent la tête, sentant leur malaise.

Sans rien dire, Heero sortit de l'appartement, Duo sur ses talons, après avoir chacun prit un imperméable. Les nuages étaient menaçants.

Wufei aida Quatre à débarrasser tandis que Trowa regardait les informations dans le salon. Le chinois jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrée de l'appartement, puis se tourna vers le blond.

- Heero a pris son arme…

Quatre sursaute et laissa échapper l'assiette qu'il tenait. Elle alla se briser sur le sol, volant en éclats qui s'éparpillèrent aussitôt dans toute la pièce. Trowa jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil dans la cuisine.

- C'est rien, j'ai fait tomber une assiette, rien de grave.

Trowa haussa un sourcil, puis retourna dans le salon. Quatre s'accroupit et commença à ramasser les morceaux.

- Il a toujours son arme sur lui, dit-il. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver...  
- C'est vrai, admit Wufei avant d'aider Quatre.

Le pilote blond faisait de son mieux pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Et pour arrêter de penser qu'une arme serait vite détectée dans un magasin par les capteurs de sécurité placés aux entrées.

Et que Heero le savait.

* * *

Les deux pilotes marchaient sans rien dire. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel était de plus en plus menaçant. L'atmosphère se faisait lourde. L'orage n'allait plus tarder. Heero guidait Duo dans les rues. Il savait où allait, il avait déjà repéré ce genre d'endroits dès leur arrivée dans cette ville. C'étaient des coins utiles à connaître. 

Ils arrivèrent devant la grille d'un immense parc publique mais encore désert à cette heure matinale, surtout un jour de travail. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver dans une clairière un peu à l'écart, protégée par une rangée d'arbres bien entretenus. Quelques bancs entouraient le centre recouvert de gravier. Un petit chemin partait de celui-ci et serpentait jusqu'à franchir le rideau des arbres et rejoindre des sentiers plus fréquentés.

Au dessus, le tonnerre grondait. Duo s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe. Heero préféra rester debout. Il regardait le ciel. Il pensait qu'il aurait à nouveau peur, comme face à ce regard et à la signification de ce qu'il l'obligerait à faire, mais non. Il était très calme. Comme en mission. Et, en fin de compte, c'était une mission comme une autre…

Oui, comme une autre…

Le pilote brun baissa la tête pour regarder Duo. Le natté avait fermé les yeux, semblant somnoler dans l'herbe, attendant. Il ne comptait rien dire, apparemment. Et c'était sans doute mieux.

Duo ne voulait plus se battre. Oz lui avait fait quelque chose de plus profond que les marques sur son corps qui lui avait fait prendre cette décision. Heero ne pourrait changer cela, il en était certain. Et il avait aussi compris que le natté ne voulait plus savoir ce qu'il savait. Qu'il voulait oublier les horreurs commises, les combats menés, les vies détruites ou annihilées.

Heero savait ce qu'il devait faire pour le bien de tous. Le bien des pilotes, leurs secrets, leurs missions, leurs vies. Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque.

Aucune.

Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, et un éclair déchira le ciel. Une pluie fine se mit à tomber mais Heero n'y fit pas attention. Il sortit l'arme de la poche intérieure de son imperméable, la chargea et tendit le bras vers Duo.

Il attendit.

Le coup de feu se perdit dans celui du tonnerre lui-même effacé par le cri violent d'un éclair.

* * *

_  
Allongé dans l'herbe, je m'éveille  
J'ai vu la mort dans son plus simple appareil  
Elle m'a promis des vacances  
Oui la mort m'a promis sa dernière danse_

Duo n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il se sentait… bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien. La pluie dégoulinait sur son visage, douces caresses. L'herbe lui chatouillait le nez sous les coups du vent. Une légère douleur semblait vouloir se faire entendre dans sa poitrine.

En plein cœur.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas visé la tête ? Ca aurait été plus rapide, non ?

Enfin, peu importe. Le résultat serait le même.

Il avait vu la mort. Il savait qu'elle allait venir. Lorsque la balle avait surgi du canon, il avait ouvert les yeux un instant. Il l'avait vu. Donc, tout allait bien.

- Pourquoi Duo ?

La voix semblait lointaine, à moitié étouffée par le tonnerre de l'orage et le bruit de la pluie, maintenant forte, qui tombait autour de lui. Duo ouvrit les yeux. Allongé par terre, une joue contre le sol, il vit Heero qui s'était agenouillé à côté de lui et le regardait. Le natté comprit la question mais ne pouvait y répondre.  
_  
Oh Heero si tu savais  
Tout le mal que l'on m'a fait_

Au prix d'un grand effort, Duo réussit à se relever légèrement. Mais ses bras tremblèrent et il serait retombé si Heero ne l'avait pas retenu par les épaules.

- Peut-être que ça aurait marché… je ne sais pas… je ne saurai jamais…

Le natté dut reprendre son souffle. Il avait du mal à respirer, son cœur blessé s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Les mains de Heero semblèrent se crisper sur ses épaules, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression.

- Je ne sais pas… avant, peut-être… mais maintenant non…

Heero ne disait rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il se contenta de serrer Duo en essayant de ne pas laisser des émotions aussi fortes qu'inconnues s'emparer de lui. Comme si cela pouvait les chasser, il maintint le natté contre lui.

Duo releva la tête, son visage dégoulinant de pluie.

- Merci Heero… tu l'as peut-être fait juste parce que j'aurais été une menace pour vous… mais ça m'est égal… ça ne change rien pour moi…

Le natté regroupa les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour passer une main derrière le cou de Heero et poser ses lèvres sur celles de son assassin.

_Oh Heero j'attendrai  
Qu'au ciel tu viennes  
Me retrouver_

___

* * *

Owari…_

___

* * *

_

_**Blablabla de fin**_

Oh my god…

/Duo/ En effet.

Moi qui pensais faire quelque chose de court et de simple…

/Duo/ C'est pas trop ça !

Je savais même pas que ça finirait comme ça ! Je savais à peu près comment serait l'histoire, mais vraiment, pour la fin, je me suis laissée emporter sans savoir où j'allais ! J'avoue d'ailleurs que j'ai eu du mal pour cette fin, enfin au début. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Alors j'ai laissé mes doigts et ma tête faire, et, petit à petit, c'est venu tout seul. Voilà le résultat…

___/va se faire massacrer/_

En écrivant la fin, je me suis dit que Heero allait être un beau salaud, mais finalement, en y repensant, je trouve qu'il n'est pas si salaud que ça. Pour mieux le montrer, je pense que j'aurai pû développer son point de vue à la fin, mais je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça !

Par contre ya pas mal de passages que je trouve nuls à chier. Mais la fin arrive à remonter ce OS dans mon estime ! Je suis quand même contente de l'avoir fini ! Même si j'avais le moral très bas en écrivant la fin…

Un titre, un titre, un titre…

/Quatre/ Un problème ?

Je sais pas quoi mettre comme titre ! Pas envie de mettre celui de la chanson, ça me va pas.

/Duo/ Et si tu effaçais tout ?

Même pas en rêve ! Voyons…  
___  
_ /intense réflexion/

/Heero/ Elément en surchauffe, danger.

J'ai trouvé ! Un titre tout con mais ce qui est bien c'est qu'on verra pas tout de suite le rapport, et quand on le comprendra ça fera style !

/Duo/ L'espoir fait vivre…

J'avais oublié que FFNet adorait bouziller les mises en page les plus simples et qu'il fallait tout refaire… pourquoi ya des espaces de 10 mètres en les lignes didju ? Oo Et pourquoi il me fout tout en italique là sans prévenir ?

On reprend les bonnes habitudes de remettage en place du bordel FFNetique...


End file.
